1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating apparatus for cooking, and more particularly to a heating apparatus having a steam-generating device for supplying steam to the inside of a cooking chamber.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, heating apparatuses for cooking include an electronic oven range, an electric oven range, and a gas oven range, for example. The electronic oven range, i.e., a microwave oven, supplies high-frequency waves generated from a magnetron to the inside of a cooking chamber, thereby cooking foods placed in the cooking chamber using heat generated from the foods themselves. The electric oven range or the gas oven range transmits heat, generated from the operation of an electric heater or the combustion of a gas, to the inside of a cooking chamber, thereby cooking foods in the cooking chamber. Since moisture of the foods is evaporated during cooking, the above heating apparatuses for cooking are disadvantageous in that the foods are easily dried. Thus, a steam-generating device for preventing foods from being dried and improving cooking effects is installed in the heating apparatuses for cooking.
EP Patent No. 0277337 discloses a heating apparatus for cooking comprising a steam-generating device having a container shape installed on the bottom of a cooking chamber, and a water tank in a drawer-type installed above the cooking chamber for supplying water to the steam-generating device. Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-20005 discloses a heating apparatus using high-frequency waves comprising an evaporation tray installed on the bottom of a cooking chamber, a heater for heating water in the evaporation tray, and a water tank installed at a side of the cooking chamber for supplying water to the evaporation tray. The above heating apparatuses supply water from the water tank to the steam-generating device or the evaporation tray, heat the water, supplied to the steam-generating device or the evaporation tray, using the heater to generate steam, and then supply the steam to the cooking chamber.
Since the steam-generating devices of the above heating apparatuses for cooking are installed below the cooking chambers, remnants or oil falling from foods placed in the cooking chambers are introduced into the steam-generating devices, thereby contaminating water in the steam-generating devices and causing hygienic problems. Further, it is difficult to separate the steam-generating devices, for repairing, from the main bodies of the heating apparatuses.
Moreover, since the steam-generating devices of the heating apparatuses for cooking are respectively separated from other heat sources, steam is generated only from the steam-generating devices, thereby reducing efficiency in generating steam.
Thus, there is a need for a heating apparatus for cooking, the steam-generating device of which is easily and hygienically cleanable. And, there is need for a heating apparatus for cooking, in which water in a steam-generating device is heated by its peripheral heat as well as its heater, thereby increasing steam-generating effects.